Roses Are Red
by Songficcer
Summary: Mako and Minako are highschool sweet hearts. But will they stay that way after graduation?...(yuri)


Roses Are Red...  
  
Hello! Songficcer here with another songfic...Like I write anything else?? Anywho, the name of the song is called 'Roses are red, violets are blue' and I have NO idea who sings it. ::Looks at Hrauka1:: HELP ME!!! You're smart! Anyway, I don't own the song or SM.  
  
Kino Makoto smiled and threw her cap into the air along with the rest of her class. Catching her hat as it came back down, her smile grew. She finally graduated. Now she could go to college and become one of the world's greatest cooks! At least thats what Usagi told her.  
  
Makoto shook her head from those thoughts of Usagi and her mind soon settled on another blonde. One she cared for very much. Archeing her neck up so she could look over the crowd of now graduated seniors, Makoto searched for the love of her life. After finding her with their blue hair friend, Makoto sneaked up behind Minako and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and twirled her around a couple of times before placing her feet back on the ground. The girl turned around and hugged Makoto around the neck and kissed her cheek.  
  
"We did Mako-chan! We're finally out of here for good," Aino Minako said into her girlfriend's ear. Makoto smiled and hugged her back tightly.  
  
"Hai, we did," she answered, kissing Minako's lips quickly and then relasing her to see Mizuno Ami smiling and pretending not to see the two young lovers. Makoto smiled and went to hug Ami tightly as well, giving her friend a quick peck on the cheek. Ami smiled and did thesame.   
  
After a few minutes, Mamoru and Usagi along with Rei came up to join the group. They each hugged one another and wished the other good luck before going home to celebrate...  
  
  
As Makoto stood at her jeep, she removed her cap and gown. Carefully folding her gown, she placed it neatly in her trunk and placed her cap atop of it. As she closed her trunk, she caught sight of Minako running towards her, holding something in her arms. Makoto smiled when she realized why Minako hadn't left yet.  
  
Minako slowed down to a trot as she got close to Makoto and smiled when she finally reached her. "You forgot to sign my book, Mako-chan," Minako said, handing the brunette her yearbook. Makoto took it and arched and eyebrow to be a tease. Minako whined a little bit. "You promised!"  
  
Makoto laughed and kisses Minako's lips. "Hai, I know. I know. Got a pen, Mina-chan?"  
  
Minako smiled and searched her purse for a pen. Finally finding one, she handed to Makoto, who was now leaning against her car. Taking the pen from Minako, Makoto searched through the yearbook for a spot to sign.  
  
After scribbeling down a passage in her sweet heart's year book, Makoto handed back both the pen and book to Minako. "There ya go, Mina-chan."  
  
Minako smiled brightly and searched for her lover's message and, after finding it, lept up and kissed Makoto passionatly...  
~A long long time ago  
On graduation day  
You handed me your book  
I signed this way  
  
"Roses are red, my love  
Violets are blue  
Sugar is sweet, my love   
But not as sweet as you"  
  
We dated through high school  
And when the big day came  
I wrote into your book  
Next to my name  
  
"Roses are red, my love  
Violets are blue  
Sugar is sweet, my love  
But not as sweet as you"~  
  
  
#################  
(two years later)  
  
Makoto streched and yawned, trying to get the kinks out of her back. who knew studing to be a cook would be so tiring? Especially for one who had cooked all their life and was very good at it.  
  
Makoto laid her head on her desk in her dorm room and closed her eyes as she heard someone enter the room. She smiled when she felt someone's hand pat her back.   
  
"Mail call, Mako-chan," the girl said. "You got a letter from your Minako today."  
  
Makoto's eyes snapped open and she quickly looked at her friend who stood there with her hand still on her hand still on Makoto's back with a smug smile.   
  
"Come on, Naoko-chan," Makoto said standing as her friend ran across the room. "Give me the letter?"  
  
Naoko stood there, the letter at her chin as if she were in thought. "I dunno," she said, smiling flirtatiously. "What do I get in return?"  
  
Makoto leaned against her desk and crossed ehr arms over her chest. "How about I don't kill you?"  
  
Naoko looked at Makoto, blinked and then laughed. "Geez, alright, Mako-chan. Don't get your nose all in a twist, alright?" Naoko, still smiling, tossed Makoto the letter. Makoto caught and sat quickly sat down at the desk, opening the letter and reading it out loud...  
  
~Then I went far away  
And you found someone new  
I read your letter dear  
And I wrote back to you  
  
"Roses are red, my love  
Violets are blue  
Sugar is sweet, my love  
Good luck, may God bless you"~  
##################  
(five years later)  
  
Makoto walked the streets of Tokyo as the snow fell quietly over the city. She smiled as she thought of how she'd be graduating this year. Seven years at a college for cooking...Why did I go for that long, she wondered. She knew why, actually. So did her other friends. She wasn't ready to come home. Not after what happened with Minako.  
  
Makoto sighed and blew the air through her mouth, watching it puff out 'smoke'. She smiled, thinking it was the simple things in life that brought her happiness.  
  
She stopped, waiting for her street light to change so she could cross the street. As she waited, a small girl of four ran into her tall legs and fell down. Makoto looked down at the small child and knealt down to pick her up. "Are you alright, little one?"  
  
The girl looked up at Makoto and Makoto nearly fainted. She looked just like Minako; Blue eyes, blonde hair done up in a pony tail held up by a red bow. She looked just like her.  
  
"Hai, I'm fine," the girl said, her voice even reminding Makoto of Minako.   
  
"Asuka!!" Both the girl and Makoto looked up at the voice and Makoto blinked. It was Minako.  
  
"Mama," the girl cried and ran from Makoto into the blonde's arms.   
  
Minako hugged the child and walked over to Makoto, not yet realizing who it was.   
  
"Thank you so much. She ran off and...I..."Minako looked up at the person who had stopped her daughter. "M-Mako-chan?"  
  
"Minako?"  
  
Minako stood there at the corner of the street, just staring at Makoto. And Makoto did the same thing. Finally finding her voive, Makoto smiled slightly. "You...you have a daughter, Minako?"  
  
Minako blinked and smiled then nodded. "Hai. Her name is Asuka. Say hello, sweetie."  
  
The girl looked at Makoto shyly. "Hello," she said, hardly above a whisper.  
  
Makoto smiled more. "She looks alot like you, Mina-chan."  
  
"Hai, I know."  
  
"She's very pretty just like her mother," makoto said, looking kindly at Asuka.  
  
Minako blushed but let it go at that and held Asuka closer.  
  
Makoto's glance soon turned back to Minako, however, and she smiled...  
  
~Is that your little girl? She looks at lot like you  
Someday some boy will write  
In her book too  
  
"Roses are red, my love  
Violets are blue  
Sugar is sweet, my love  
But not as sweet as you"~  
  



End file.
